


Wanting to be close to you

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a roommate who likes to walk around naked is a freaking distraction. Then again, having a roommate who looks that good in a suit is distracting too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting to be close to you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don’t own Star Trek nor make profit.  
> A/N: Inspired by a pic in the livejournal members only community jim_and_bones. Please join for all the inspiration.

  
(not _the pic_ but just as hot)

Being the roommate of Jim Kirk was a goddamned distraction. Bones swore the kid did shit just to get to him. Things like walking around in sexy tight underwear if he chose to wear clothes at all around their dorm, almost always licking phallic like popsicles around him and so on. Bones tried to ignore him but the kid was just too goddamned good! Besides, there was no way the kid was interested in him. They were best friends after all. 

If he only knew of the nights Bones would lay quietly in bed, listening to Jim jack off. How he would palm his hard cock and nothing more until Jim finished, then jack off like mad in the bathroom. His attraction for his best friend was getting to be too much. That is why he decided to take on a job. He didn't need the money. He just needed the space. Today, he was going to an interview.

Bones straightened his tie and looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. Pleased with himself, he opened the bathroom door but didn't move. There, next to the counter was a naked Jim drinking a glass of juice. Trying to keep his eyes UP, Bones made his way over.

"Dammit, Jim! Don't you own any clothes!? For Christ sake." He grumbled.

Jim turned around and smiled brightly. Dammit, why did that boy have to have the most kissable looking lips? Bones shifted from one foot to the other as Jim looked him over with those distracting blue eyes. Jim reached out and grabbed Bones' tie. Gently he pulled him closer. Bones swallowed nervously at how close they were. He could feel Jim's chest press against his.

"What...what are you doing?" Bones whispered.

"Your tie, it's crooked." Jim whispered back has he unwound and retied it. Afterward, he placed both hands on Bones’ chest and glided them up to his collar. Bones looked away has he felt Jim's fingers touch his neck as he smoothed it out. Jim grew closer still and Bones froze. He felt Jim's nose and his eye lashes flutter against his neck. "Your aftershave...........smells good."

"Tha..tha...thanks." Was all Bones could say in reply, still looking away.

"You look so fucking good in a suit Bones. Are you trying to tease me?" Jim asked, his lips moving against Bones’ neck when he spoke. Bones balled up a hand into a fist.

"Tease YOU? Tease YOU? I'm not the one........" Bones looked at him angrily.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Jim said moving away to look at Bones’ face.

"Wait.......what?" Bones asked with raised eyebrows.

"You heard me. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to kiss you and then fuck you out of that suit." 

The look that Bones gave Jim next was predatory. "Not if I don't fuck you first."

END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
